The present invention relates to a method and system providing support of unlicensed mobile access in a network of the third generation. The present invention also relates to a mobile terminal and a network controller for unlicensed mobile access which are configured therefor. Within the meaning of the present application, the term unlicensed mobile access includes non-cellular access.